narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Realm of the Trickster God
The second most powerful technique that the Utari were potentially capable of using when certain requirements are reached. Unfortunately, the creator and only known user of this technique, Utari forager-turned-warrior Kunneiwa Rimse hastily used this technique to trap himself and an incredibly powerful entity that threatened the existence of all life inside of an eternal time loop with its spatial radius removed from the rest of reality. Overview The Trickster God's Realm was the first and most powerful time-space distortion technique that was created by Kunneiwa prior to the theoretical invention of Disappearance of the Perceived World, its main purpose was to alter the reality within a given area of space in accordance to the individual user's preference, making it one of the most versatile techniques among the Utari trio of ultimate skills. When cast, the affected area will behave by laws placed upon it by the one who unleashed the technique, making it take multiple properties that go against how the environment outside of the area behaves. Of the three most powerful abilities that the Utari are potentially able to use, the Trickster God's Realm has the most requirements that must be met in order to be used. To use the technique, the prospective caster must first know how to use Invading Governance in order to convert foreign external sources of energy into aberrant chakra that is needed to sustain the affected area, or Transcendent Call to siphon the necessary power from willing and compatible individuals who are each residing in time periods different from the one the user is in. The user must then manipulate the surplus power through Upheaval Theater to erect a Terror Barrier to bar off any escape. Drawbacks If the person using this technique is also within the affected area, that individual is also subject to the very rules that area operates by, hence Kunneiwa Rimse forever being trapped in an eternal loop battle against the creature known as the Desecrator. The user in question requires a massive amount of power to initiate and maintain the technique for an extended period of time, to which Kunneiwa was able to do in the span of centuries. If cast with insufficient power, the backlash could destroy the user outright. In Kunneiwa's case, where his repeated battled against the Desecrator will continue on almost indefinitely, it is unknown whether he is alive and essentially made immortal through the technique, or if what is shown is just a vivid echo of his sacrifice that appears long after his supposed death. The only few possible methods known to disrupt and undo the technique is either to possibly kill the caster prior to or during its activation; or in Kunneiwa's case, intercept him prior to when he is seen casting the technique, which is the last action he performs before the loop repeats itself. Another unforeseen consequence of this technique is that, in Kunneiwa's case, the Area of Effect that he and the Desecrator are trapped in will appear at different places in the world, temporarily superimposing whatever terrain that was present within the area onto the landscape of a new location.